


Nights of Longing…

by Catw00man



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Community: springkink, M/M, Mirror fic, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-21
Updated: 2011-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catw00man/pseuds/Catw00man
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy let Ed out of the military early on one condition. Tonight Ed pays the price. This is Roy's take.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nights of Longing…

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [...And Shattered Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/267592) by [Catw00man](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catw00man/pseuds/Catw00man). 



> This fic is actually one of two and I recommend reading this fic first. The second fic is [...And Shattered Dreams](http://archiveofourown.org/works/267592) and is sort of like a mirror fic but not exactly. Basically this story couldn’t be told without both points of view so I did them both. Hope you enjoy my little experiment! Also, a huge thanks to [](http://archiveofourown.org/users/zippit/profile)[**Zippit**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/zippit) for the awesome beta! This one would not have made it without her for sure! You can particularly thank her for the hotness. ;-)
> 
> Fill for the [springkink](http://spirngkink.livejournal.com) prompt: _Fuhrer!Roy/Ed – Submission – There was one rule he kept specifically for Fullmetal._  
> 

He’s late. But Roy’s not surprised. Ed’s always used every excuse he could to get under his skin. There was a time his deliberate tardiness would have bothered Roy to no end, though he would’ve done his best not to show it. Now it amuses him because he knows it’s nothing but a token gesture. If he really wanted to get to him he wouldn’t show up at all, and in all honesty there wouldn’t be much Roy could do about it. It’s been seven years since Ed was discharged from the military and though Roy’s finally realized his dream to become Fuhrer, he knows couldn’t force Ed to come. But so far he’s abided by Roy’s one condition for his early discharge.

Roy never expected it’d go on this long. But every year this continues it makes him believe he was right when he made his one demand.

He walks over to the large full length windows and looks out over the parade grounds. The curtains are drawn back so the moon and lights of Central Command are the only illumination with the exception of one small lamp in the far corner of the room. He prefers it this way. In the dark he can almost pretend they’re somewhere else.

Living in the Fuhrer’s compound has definitely taken some getting used to. Extra guards and more room than any one person could possibly need seems wasteful to him. He’s never lived beyond his means and he doesn’t feel he should now. But as he’s been told numerous times his status demands it. It’s just one more thing he’ll need to change. However, for now, the upper floor and large windows do provide a nice view of the parade grounds and the route Ed should be taking, even though he probably isn’t just to spite him.

Roy stands to the side of the windows as he looks out, more from habit than to ensure he’s not seen, but it works out nicely either way. He searches the darkness looking for the bright shock of golden blond hair he knows so well. It’s short now, or it was the last time he saw him. Something his wife probably convinced him to do though for the life of him he can’t understand why. A bitter smile touches his lips at the thought. She’s probably jealous of the way others look at him and not her. That seems to fit her character, though he doubts it matters living out in the middle of nowhere. Roy fists his hand in the drawn back drape as a familiar rage fills him. He’ll need to be sure to temper it before Ed arrives. Ed doesn’t want to hear his views. If anything letting him know how he feels could be the one thing that stops these nights from happening altogether.

He slowly uncurls his fingers from around the heavy fabric. The time for discussion has passed. Ed made that perfectly clear the day they made this little deal. He didn’t care what Roy thought about his choices and to debate them only made him angrier. For some reason Ed felt he needed to start over, to do what his brother and that girl expected of him. He believed by doing so he’d finally be at peace and be happy. Maybe he’s right, but Roy’s never believed it. Alchemy or not a brilliant mind like his doesn’t belong in some out of the way village rotting away raising babies. He still had so much more to give. He’d have made an exemplary soldier if he’d only given it half a chance instead of running away from the world. He says he’s happy now, but if he’s so happy why does he still come to him year after year?

Roy scans the darkness outside again but still doesn’t see him, not that it matters. He’ll be here. He just needs to give him a little more time, and if not, well, it’ll just mean Roy doesn’t know him as well as he thinks. There would be a little relief in that, if only because it would mean Ed’s finally happy. But Roy’s not holding his breath. A fire like Ed’s can’t be snuffed out because he wills it. He might be able to endure being caged for a while but one day….

A soft knock at the door pulls him from his thoughts and brings a smile to his lips. There was a time that knock would’ve been an insistent pounding, if he didn’t bust through the door altogether. Roy knows Ed’s probably trying to be more discrete since there are guards around. But somehow Roy knows it’s more than just preventing a scene. He crosses the large room then waits a long moment with his hand on the door. He won’t appear too eager, even though he’s been counting the days until this night for months. He won’t give Ed the satisfaction. He stalls a little longer then finally pulls the door open to find Ed standing at his doorway, shifting on his feet. Roy keeps his face impassive as he looks him over and tells him simply, “You’re late.”

Ed snorts at him and pushes his way inside. “You’re lucky I’m here at all.” The words are surly but without the malice he had back in his youth. It’s all posturing and Roy knows there will probably be a lot more before the night is done. Roy closes the door then turns to look him over. His hair’s nearly shoulder length now and though it’s not the same as when it fell unbound down his back it’s still better than last year when it was a near imitation of Havoc’s. Ed shifts under his gaze and then glares at him. “Can we get this over with? I’d like to get back to my wife.”

So this is how he wants this to start. It doesn’t matter. He can play the dominating asshole if that’s what Ed wants. And he does want it. For all Ed might do to try and hide it Roy knows him too well. The fact he can’t stand still has nothing to do with nervousness or even guilt. It has to do with an appetite that’s gone unfilled for way too long. “Well I was going to offer you a drink, but we can do it your way. Come over here and get on your knees.”

Ed’s face grows hard for a moment and in the past he might’ve protested. But they’re both long past those games. If Ed wants to get down to business he won’t argue with him. Roy feels Ed run his eyes over him for the first time since he walked through the door and he wonders what he sees. He’d like to ask but he knows he wouldn’t get anything remotely close to the truth. Roy wets his lips as Ed’s eyes travel back up his body and they lock with his for only an instant before Ed’s closing the distance between them and pushing him backwards.

Roy’s back hits the wall hard and he leans heavily against it as Ed’s hands are already unfastening his trousers. He’s only half aroused, but that won’t be a problem for Ed. It never has. He hisses when Ed shoves his hand inside his boxers and his body reacts to him instantly, hardening under his touch like he has so many times before. Roy bucks into his hand as Ed leans in and his hot breath against his ear makes the coiling desire in his stomach spread straight to his groin. “You’re still a horny bastard.” Ed’s hand tightens around him and runs slowly up his length. “Some things never change.”

Ed slides down to his knees and Roy throws his head back against the wall as his body pulses with need. He’s not wrong. Even after all this time all it takes is the promise of Ed’s touch to leave him hard and wanting. Ed tugs his pants down enough to free his cock and the rush of cool air makes him shiver, but not for long. Before he can even process it Ed takes him into his hot, wet mouth and his entire body thrums with building desire.

Roy threads his fingers into Ed’s hair and rocks his hips forward into the blissfully sweet suction. There’s no question Ed has a talented mouth. A few years back it actually made him wonder if he was the only one. It didn’t take long to find out Ed hardly ever leaves that little mountain town he’s holed up in. No, he’s still the only cock Ed knows and the very thought has him moaning long and low as Ed wraps his hand around the base of his length. Ed’s other hand slides between his legs to fondle his sack and Roy groans deeply again because Ed still knows exactly how he likes to be touched.

He’d never admit it out loud but times like this he still misses the cool touch of his automail against his skin. He’d never begrudge Ed getting his arm back but when he used to touch him with the cold steel there was no question whose touch it was. He never realized how much he loved it until it was gone. Ed bobs his head over his length and Roy’s legs tremble in response. Automail or not he still knows how to get to him.

Roy lowers his gaze and the sight of him working him over on his knees causes his heart to race even faster. Ed’s eyes aren’t closed but he’s not looking up at him either and, fuck, how he wishes he would. He’d give anything to gaze down into Ed’s golden gaze and know without a doubt he’s the only one on his mind. He considers ordering him to look at him but as Ed swirls his tongue over his head and swallows him down again Roy knows he’d never be able to manage the words. A year’s just too damn long and he can already feel himself nearing the edge. Roy shudders again and moans low. He’s always so damn easy for him the first time.

Roy throws his head back as his stomach twists in desire and his panting seems so loud in the silence of the room. He fists his hand in Ed’s hair as the exquisite tension builds and he’s rewarded with the sexiest, low growl around his cock. The vibrations reverberate up his length and through his body, searing him inside and out because he knows that sound. That growl means this is turning Ed on as well and he can’t keep from jerking his hips forward against Ed’s willing mouth. He wants this to last. It’s never long enough, but the spreading heat in his groin won’t be denied.

Roy’s eyes snap open as a wave of ecstasy crash over him and his breath hitches in his chest when he catches a glimpse of golden eyes gazing up at him. But he can’t even begin to focus on what he sees there because the entire world shatters around him in a misty hazy of pleasure. His entire body trembles as aftershocks sizzle through him and he blinks his eyes to focus again as Ed licks him from base to tip. Roy sucks in a breath at the sight and uncurls his shaky fingers from Ed’s hair. He slides his fingertips down the side of his face and for a moment Ed closes his eyes and leans into his touch. Roy’s heart aches at his tender reaction but then the moment is shattered when Ed pulls back sharply and sits on his heels, refusing to look at him again.

So he’s going to keep being difficult tonight, is he? Fine. Roy knows exactly how to loosen him up. “On your feet,” he snaps and he tugs him up by his arm. He drags Ed across the room until they reach his desk without another word. If he wants to be all about actions, he’ll give him actions. Roy turns to grab Ed with both hands then moves him so he’s backed against the desk. He leans in to kiss him but Ed’s turning away and he’s had enough. Anger flashes through him and he shoves Ed until he’s laying back across the broad wooden surface. If Ed wants to make this all about sex then they can make it all about sex. Roy runs his hands greedily over Ed’s body as he keeps him pinned to the desk. He’s not out of shape by any means, but he has grown softer than he once was. Roy feels it even through his clothes; he’s definitely not the whipcord thin boy he used to be. But he is a man who’s more attractive than anyone has a right to be.

Roy shoves Ed’s shirt up and then dips his head to press open mouthed kisses over his bare stomach. Ed’s keeping his hands to his sides but Roy doesn’t care. He can play the martyr as long as he wants because they both know it’s all an act. Roy runs his hand over the front of Ed’s pants and he grins when he feels he’s already hard and wanting. He may ignore him for the rest of the year but there’s no doubt that Ed still craves his touch. That fact alone hurts more with each year this charade goes on, but he pushes those feelings aside and focuses on rubbing Ed through the course fabric of his pants. Ed stifles a moan and Roy shakes his head. He’s still holding back, but he knows just how to fix that.

He unfastens Ed’s pants and tugs them sharply down his legs. Then he runs his eyes over him and licks his lips because there’s no question exactly how much he still wants him. Roy pins Ed’s hips to the desk with both hands and dips his head to slowly draw his tongue up his hard cock. He can feel him squirming and quivering under his touch but he’s still holding back and Roy doesn’t know why. He swirls his tongue over his tip and finally Ed tries to buck his hips upward but Roy keeps him pinned down. He’s running the show now and he fully intends to have him screaming before this night is done. He wants him to give in the way he used to and he’ll do anything to make that happen.

Roy turns his eyes up to look at him and he sees Ed has his eyes closed but there’s no missing his quickened breaths and the line of tension in his neck. He’s losing control bit by bit and it’s sexy as hell. On second thought Ed can play this game as long as he likes because tearing down each and every wall is almost like old times. Ed never held back when this all began but there were so many other walls Roy had to knock down before he ever fell into his arms. If he has to dismantle them again he will and he’ll enjoy every minute of it. He continues to watch him as he takes him into his mouth and down his throat. Ed tilts his head back even more and satisfaction spreads through him because he knows he’s winning this war. Ed gasps for breath as he bobs his head over him and a soft little moan escapes his lips. His hands unclench and his fingers claw at the polished wooden desk and Roy knows it’s just a matter of time.

“Bastard. Fucking…bastard.”

Roy grins around his cock because he can tell all control Ed has is slipping away. He sucks him harder as he pulls back and he keeps him pinned down as he continues to torment him with his mouth. Ed whimpers again and the sweet sound of longing turns him on as much as when Ed was on his knees. Ed wants him and he can’t hold back anymore because he wants him just as much. He looks up to see him squirming with need and he has to have him. _Now_.

Roy quickly kneels down and tugs off Ed’s shoes then tears his pants and boxers off completely. Then he slides his hands up Ed’s legs, automail and flesh, as he stands and he can’t tear his eyes away. He leans over him to lick up his cock and his body aches with desire for him as Ed rocks up into his touch. He could torment him for hours like this, and he has before just to prove a point, but right now isn’t the time. Right now he needs to feel him tight and perfect around him. Roy runs his hands up under Ed’s shirt and he grins when Ed lifts up enough for him to pull it off. He trails his tongue over the freshly exposed skin and smiles. Sometimes these moments feel so perfectly natural it’s impossible to believe they’re separated by years. But they are and he wants to memorize every second of him spread bare and wanting beneath him. This is why he’s never been with anyone else since he left. No one could ever compare.

Roy reaches into his front pocket for lube and he can’t drag his eyes away from him as he slicks his fingers. Ed’s legs spread wider in a silent invitation and it’s one he’d take him up on for the rest of his life if could. He can protest with his silence all he wants but his body is telling the truth and it’s the only truth Roy wants to hear tonight. He brings his fingers between Ed’s legs but for a moment he stops to just look at him. Even after all these years it’s still hard to believe there’s no scar from the automail. It was so much a part of him it almost feels wrong there’s no reminder. He remembers how it felt, cool and hard against his skin and a shiver runs through him as he slowly slides two fingers inside him.

Ed gasps as he pushes his fingers deeper and Roy’s heart skips a beat when he finally opens his eyes. Roy smiles down at him when they lock on him and for an instant he’s completely lost in a sea of gold. His eyes, his hair spread out on the desk and it all reminds him of that year in hell when they were both here in Central. How many times did he have him over his desk like this, both of them clinging to each other for strength in what they had to face? Ed reaches out for him and he wonders if he sees the same thing. He pulls his fingers from him slowly and then slides his slick hand over his cock. He positions himself to push inside him when Ed grabs his shoulders and tugs him forward.

“Roy….”

His name on his lips snaps all the control he has and he thrusts his hips forward. He lunges toward him as Ed cries out and he swallows it all down with a hard, deep kiss. Ed’s fingers are in his hair, pulling and tugging in all the right ways and Roy moans deeply into his mouth as he buries his cock completely inside him. He feels Ed’s legs wrap tightly around him and he slides his own arms underneath Ed to pull him closer as he rocks his hips forward. Ed’s clinging to him like a second skin and he doesn’t know how he lives only having this once a year. He thought once he became Fuhrer he’d have everything but each stolen night they have reminds him he’s only ever complete with Ed in his arms.

Things shouldn’t have turned out this way, but they have and he’ll hold tight to every shred of happiness offered to him. He runs his hands over Ed’s back as he slams into him with hard, quick thrusts. His kiss is hot and hungry and Roy knows he could spend hours enjoying Ed lips and tongue alone but there’s never time. There’s never enough time at all. He’s had fantasies where on one of these nights Ed finally decides not to go back, but it will never happen. And he’ll never ask. Instead he’ll try to have him over every surface in his suites until he knows Ed will have to be limping back home. What comes after isn’t his concern. Tonight Ed belongs to him and him alone.

Ed breaks the kiss to throw his head back and Roy takes the opportunity to kiss and suck his way down his throat. The sounds he’s making are music to Roy’s ears and he wishes he could capture this moment and relive it again and again. He runs his tongue over the hollow of his throat and he feels Ed’s hand slide behind his neck to hold him tighter. Roy runs his hands down his back to his hips and he thrusts into him even harder. The first time is always too short and he can already feel his body tightening with building desire. Ed scratches at his skin, his teeth nip at Roy’s shoulder and he’s holding on to him as if to let go would cause him to break apart. This is what always amazed Roy the most and is the biggest reason he can’t let him go. You can’t fake this. No matter what Ed tells him later he knows this has always been when they were the most honest with each other. He can’t lie like this.

“Edward….” His name comes out as a low growl and Ed clutches at him even more. His legs are still wrapped tight around him and Roy has to physically push him back down on the desk so he can gain some more leverage. The look on Ed’s face is desperate with need and it makes his heart clench that he wants him so much. He kisses over his neck and collarbone and he hisses when he feels Ed’s nails cut down his back. Roy’s always been careful not to mark him up too much but Ed’s never had the same compulsion. He’ll be covered in scratches and bruises for weeks but he wouldn’t change it. It will be the only reminder he has to treasure until this time next year. Roy feels his breath hitch in his chest and he knows he can’t hold back any longer. His body is on fire from the feel of Ed all around him and he lifts up just enough to slide his hand between them.

Ed keens out in pleasure as Roy wraps his hand around his cock and he strokes him hard and fast. He wants to feel him spasm around him but in another instant he knows it’s too late as white, hot pleasure sears through his veins. He shakes hard as he loses himself to the perfect tightness of Ed’s willing body but he needs more. He wants it all. Roy hears Ed groan as he pulls out of him and his own body is still trembling with pleasure as he leans over Ed and sucks his cock down his throat. His scream and the feel of his hands in his hair give Roy everything he was missing before and he moans low around him. Roy slides his hands up Ed’s sides and it’s only a few more moments before he’s rewarded with the sweet, salty taste of Ed’s release and he sucks him hard until there’s no more to give.

Roy feels him trembling and tugging at his shoulders and once he can move again he slides up Ed’s body, kissing every inch of skin he crosses until he can capture his lips again. The kiss is less hurried than before and he feels Ed wind his arms and legs around him again. Being with him has always made him feel totally possessed and owned in a way no one else has ever has. He only wishes he could give Ed the same feeling. He slides his arms underneath him and holds him close as Ed sucks at his lower lip and then kisses the length of his jaw.

“I’m sorry I was acting like a shit.” Roy smiles at the words and tightens his arms around him. He never blames him for the games he plays when he shows up. Roy knows it’s not easy for him. He’s gone off and tried to make a life for himself and Roy knows it’s not easy to leave. He just wishes one day Ed will finally come to understand _why_ he keeps coming back year after year. He used to claim it was only the sex but it’s been a long time since Ed’s said anything so foolish.

“You can make it up to me later.” Roy kisses his neck softly then sucks lightly at his earlobe. “The night is still young.” Ed’s arms tighten around him again like he’s afraid Roy might suddenly disappear. But he won’t. He never has. And he’ll be here waiting for as long as it takes Ed to figure out where he truly belongs. Patience is what got him to Fuhrer and he honestly believes patience is what will win out in the end again.

“Horny, Bastard,” Ed growls against his neck but he doesn’t protest, not with his body or his words. It’s almost funny how an insult can become an endearment over the years.

“Always for you, Ed. Always for you.” They have the rest of the night and Roy will take every second of it to remind Ed how they got here and why they’ll be here again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and concrit are always loved and appreciated. :-)


End file.
